<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Treatment by WeebTrashKun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047297">Silent Treatment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeebTrashKun/pseuds/WeebTrashKun'>WeebTrashKun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Ginyu Force - Freeform, I wrote this about a year ago omg, M/M, Not enough to bump the rating tho, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Scenario Requests Open, Sexual Content, loosely based off of the Xenoverse 2 sidequest, male reader - Freeform, theres a plot tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeebTrashKun/pseuds/WeebTrashKun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah, the silent treatment, eh? Then again, you really don't talk much in the first place do ya?" Jeice sighed, putting the slab of meat down. "Look, I'm sorry, a'right? In case you've forgotten, I said that you were also pretty attractive yourself!" </p><p> </p><p>[Jeice/Male!Reader]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeice/Reader, Past Zarbon/Jeice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Silent Treatment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyooo! Thanks for reading! This is just a short little series I wrote to practice my writing a while back, but I figured I'd post it. I've already written the chapters with plot, but I'll take requests for any specific scenario you might wanna see too uwu</p><p> </p><p>I don't own Dragon Ball!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oi, I get that this was a trainin' exercise 'n all, but did ya really have to go for the face?" Jeice, the infamous Red Magma of the Ginyu Force, held a slice of raw meat to his quickly blackening eye. "Was this about that comment I made about bein' the prettiest?" </p><p>He merely recieved an eyeroll in response. The newest recruit to the Ginyu force was a human male of unbelievable power. He was quickly making his way up the ranks of the Frieza Force and could honestly pass straight to Frieza's right hand position if he'd really wanted to, but for some reason decided to stay within the ranks of the Ginyu. Suspicious, yet, after the sparring session Jeice had just had with him, he wouldn't be the one to question it.</p><p>"Ah, the silent treatment, eh? Then again, you really don't talk much in the first place do ya?" Jeice sighed, putting the slab of meat down. "Look, I'm sorry, a'right? In case you've forgotten, I said that you were also pretty attractive yourself!" </p><p>The human simply left, leaving Jeice to his thoughts.</p><p>"Crickey, how exactly does the cap'n expect me to get along with this guy?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Donut Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I still don't own Dragon Ball!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeice was having a really bad morning.</p><p>The first thing he did once he woke up was brush his hair as he did everyday. This morning, however, the brush snapped, the head breaking off into his long, thick locks and staying tangled in them even now. The only thing he wanted at the moment was something to eat. </p><p>Luckily for him, he'd heard from Burter, who he'd passed in the hall, careful not to reveal the ridiculous accessory in his hair, that there were donuts in the Ginyu-only kitchen area.</p><p>He waltzed into the kitchen, sugary treat locked into his sight. It was the last one in the box, clearly meant to be left for him as it was a 1/2 dozen box and there were six Ginyu Force members. That left one for everyone. As he reached for the last donut, however, his hand bumped into another. It was the human! Trying to put his grubby hands on Jeice's donut!</p><p>The Red Magma glared, earning a mirrored expression from the other. "Oi! That's mine, ya hear?" </p><p>He and the human stared each other down, neither one ready to back down. It wasn't for five minutes that they noticed the treat had suddenly gone missing. </p><p>"Crickey! It's gone 'n disapeared!" Jeice exclaimed looking at the empty box of crumbs in shock before turning his attention back to the human. "This is all your fault!"</p><p>The human scoffed crossing his arms before noticing the broken brush still lodged in the other male's hair as soon as he'd turned to open the fridge and hopefully find another treat. The red male felt a brief tugging at his hair, not particularly painful or uncomfortable, but there nonetheless.</p><p>"Oh, hair pullin'; very mature." Jeice mocked, turning around to find that his company had already left. "Psh, coward." </p><p>He muttered practically the entire day, at least until he returned to his room. He opened the door to find a brush sitting on his vanity, one he'd never seen before. He quickly reached behind him, running his fingers through his hair and realizing that the brush head that'd been stuck in there was suddenly gone.</p><p>He picked up the brush and examined it. It was a higher quality than most he'd owned before, designed especially for thick hair and clearly of earthly origin. </p><p>"No...couldn't be..." His thoughts immediately wandered over to his human teammate where they stayed for the rest of the night.</p><p>_________________</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile...</em>
</p><p>Guldo happily munched on, not one, but three donuts, using his telekinesis to do most of the work for him. "Oh boy! I can't believe nobody wanted any of these!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rumors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Iiii forgot I posted this ngl lmao<br/>I wrote this almost 2 years ago now and still haven't posted all the chapters smh</p>
<p>I really didn't expect anyone to read it, but since there's a few of you, I'll keep posting 👌👌</p>
<p>The original ends in about 6 total chapters, but if y'all have scenario requests lemme know and I'll write more.</p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
<p>I don't own Dragon Ball!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TRIGGER WARNING:<br/>This chapter contains themes of verbal sexual harassment, though no physical contact is involved.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'd say you're lucky you're so short and orange or else he very well might be prettier than you. You sure you aren't just jealous?" Burter teased his friend as they headed towards the canteen. Jeice had spoken his thoughts about their human comrad, prompting the taller to give his own opinion. "Or maybe you <em>like<em> pretty boys like him and just don't wanna admit it!"</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I do not!" Jeice argued. "If anything, I hate that guy!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Burter simply glanced at the other, an amused expression gracing his features. He shrugged. "I'm just saying, you haven't shut up about him all week and if you don't act fast, someone else will." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Jeice simply groaned, rubbing his temples as they walked into the dining area together. They were met with a respectful nod here and there from different underlings, used to seeing the two on an almost daily basis, before they sat down with their meals and began eating, the red man occasionally tuning in to the conversation behind him.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I heard he's not actually human at all," A very wasp-esque alien spoke to his comrad. "They say that he's actually a Sayain rising to the top of the ranks in hopes of making a fool out of Lord Frieza."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Well <em>I</em> heard that he's just a regular human and he's only moving up the ladder so quickly because he spends most nights in Lord Frieza's chambers." The short purple alien across from the other added in. For some reason, Jeice felt one of his lower eyelids twitch in annoyance at that last statement, but kept on listening. The purple one continued. "Personally, I can see the appeal. Humans are quite the exotic beauties."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yeah, I wouldn't mind being in Lord Frieza's position in that case." The wasp agreed. "Think of that soft skin just begging to be torn into."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"And that thick, silky hair too tempting not to grip as he screams-" </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Enough!" Jeice slammed his hands on the table, frightening the two who hadn't noticed him approach. "That is no way to speak about your superior and respected member of the Ginyu Force!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Jeice, sir!" The aliens stood, pouncing up to grovel at the red man's feet. "We're so sorry! Please show us mercy!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Mercy, eh?" Jeice tapped his chin as if in thought. "Alright then, dish duty for the both of ya! I want every dish in the force sparklin' like new. Do I make myself clear?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yessir!" The two ran off, likely never to be seen by the Red Magma again. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He sat down back at the table he and Burter had shared. "The nerve!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Burter's amused expression returned. "Still sure you '<em>hate that guy</em>?'"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Jeice simply glared, not having a sufficent comeback, and left.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Silence Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys who are keeping up with this, I hope you're enjoying it so far ^^</p>
<p>Happy Holidays!</p>
<p>I don't own Dragon Ball!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains attempted non-con as well as sexual themes! Please, be safe and read at your own risk!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"LOOK OUT!" </p>
<p>Jeice was more surprised to hear the earthling's voice than anything, even more so after turning, as if in slow motion, just in time to see the human take a hit for him. </p>
<p>The two had been paired together for a recon mission, one that wasn't supposed to involve violence, yet there they were, ambushed by rouge pirates who'd foolishly attempted to rob them. The pair made quick work of them, every single one on the ground passed out, if not dead. Yet, one had somehow found the strength to throw one last cheap blast at Jeice while the red man's back was turned. Luckily for the Red Magma, his human teammate had taken the blunt of the blow for him, the pirate who'd taken the shot running out of energy at that moment, happy to die if it meant taking at least one of the Ginyu down with him. </p>
<p>Jeice held his squadmate up as best he could to keep him from collapsing, instantly worried as the human seemed to be in pain. Why did humans have to be so damn fragile? The earthing was concious, but only just barely. </p>
<p>"You idiot! Why would you even think about goin' 'n doin' somethin' like that!?" Jeice scolded the other, genuinely worried about someone other than himself for once. </p>
<p>The human gave what could best be described as a mischievious grin in responce, before answering the question physically.</p>
<p>Jeice froze in place as the human reached behind him to force his head down, connecting their lips in a brief, yet intimate kiss. By the time the kiss ended, the red man was still stuck in shock, his companion passing out moments after. It took a while to break the trance, but the human needed urgent medical attention, leaving it to the Red Magma to bring him home.</p>
<p>_____________________</p>
<p>It didn't take long to heal, in fact, the human simply popped a strange capsule in his mouth and was completely fine, if not a little weary. So he rested, leaving Jeice to his thoughts once again. It'd seemed like he'd been doing that more and more those days...</p>
<p>In the end, the red man was still confused, deciding ultimately to avoid the problem until it went away; the "problem" being his human teammate. It was a diffucult task on it's own, quickly insisting on missions with Burter or Recoome before Captain Ginyu could suggest otherwise, eating in his room to avoid the canteen like the plauge, and last but not least, bathing in the common baths rather than the indoor hotsprings specially exclusive for the ship's higher-ups. That last one had been the hardest for him, practically being on display for every common soldier in the force. That was the one that broke him after two weeks, needing an actual bath rather than the quick rinses he'd hurried to take in the communal. Besides, what were the chances of the earthing being there specifically when Jeice wanted to bathe?</p>
<p>____________________</p>
<p>Much higher than he'd thought. He could sense the human in the baths from the moment he wrapped the towel around his waist in the changing room. That was what had tipped him off that something was wrong. The human never raised his power level to anything significant enough to be detected when not in battle, so the fact that Jeice had been able to sense it so easily was alarming. That meant there was bound to be trouble between superiors. Just as the Red Magma prepared to make himself scarce, he heard a voice coming from the next room, the same one occupied by the human.</p>
<p>"Come now beautiful, haven't you resisted long enough~?" Jeice instantly recognized the voice as Zarbon. "You may be of higher ranking now, but you still owe the position to me and I believe a little display of graditude may be in order~"</p>
<p>The red man grit his teeth realizing that the officer was speaking to the earthling. <em>His</em> earthling. He remembered hearing that the human had once served under the egotistical jerk, but had challenged Zarbon's authority, managing to move himself up the ladder and into the position he held now. He vaugely remembered the earlier days of his own employment where Zarbon would actually flirt with Jeice himself, leading them into a very brief relationship before they landed into the positions they currently filled. The Red Magma had been the one to end it, his ego inflating to the point where he figured he was both more attractive and more powerful than the blue man, leaving said blue man quite sour over the whole ordeal. It wasn't exactly common knowledge, so many were left to wonder why the two snuffed noses when passing briefly in the halls. Now that the narcissist had his sights set on the human however, it was unacceptable.</p>
<p>Jeice slammed the door to the baths wide open, eyes instantly narrowing in on the two figures against the adjacent corner. Zarbon had the earthling trapped between himself and the wall behind him, a position he would easily be able to get out of had Lord Frieza not threatened to annihilate the next person responcible for the destruction of the baths thanks to several previous incidents. Instead, the human simply continued to raise his power level in a threatening manner, warning the blue man to take a hint. </p>
<p>The two turned to look at Jeice after his nearly violent entrance. Zarbon smirked. "Ooo, someone looks ticked. Care to join us? The human and I were about to...celebrate some of his recent accomplishments."</p>
<p>"You wish." Jeice scoffed, approaching the pair. "I suggest ya take your 'ands offa what ain't yours, mate, 'fore I haveta teach ya a lesson in manners..."</p>
<p>"Oh, so the human belongs to you then? My, my your tastes have changed." Zarbon teased, not budging an inch. Jeice simply clentched his fists in responce, cheeks starting to darken. The blue man's smirk grew wider at the sight. "Now that's a blast from the past! I remember when you'd make that face while underneath me, right before you would fini-"</p>
<p>CRACK-</p>
<p>The human's fist made direct contact with Zarbon's cheek, said human now the one with the angered expression. The egotist held the cheek that had been struck before glaring towards the earthling. The human finally spoke. "Leave. Now."</p>
<p>Jeice stood in shock as Zarbon left with a scoff and grumble about ungrateful underlings. The human approached his comrade, breaking him out of his trance with a gentle hand placed onto his shoulder; a silent motion of asking if he was alright.</p>
<p>"Er, yeah, I'm fine." Jeice responded. The earthing nodded in confirmation and made to leave, but was halted when Jeice grabbed his wrist in prevention of doing so. The human raised a brow in confusion, wondering what it was that the Red Magma wanted. He wasn't dumb, he knew that Jeice had been avoiding him and had simply interperated that as rejection, not planning on digging any deeper into it. Jeice continued. "Look, I'm sorry fer' bein' a right jerk these last few weeks. I was confused, but I know now what I want...and that's you." </p>
<p>The human's eyes flew wide open as Jeice tugged him chest-to-chest with the red man's body, lips soon covered with the other Ginyu's own. This time it was his head held in place by the Red Magma, in turn, placing his hands on a red shoulder and waist respectively. Not one to be out done, a soft pink tongue popped out, poking at red lips, asking for entrance. It was soon granted, another tongue rubbing against the other almost instantly. </p>
<p>They swapped spit for a while, one of them being particularly vocal, but both admiring the new sensation of a foreign tongue invading their oral captivity until the need for air became too great. They broke apart, a string of saliva still connecting the two, yet continued to embrace. It wasn't for a moment that they noticed the red man's towel had fallen in the encounter, leaving the earthling red faced.</p>
<p>"Feelin' a little bad for the poor bloke they get to drain the baths afta' this." Jeice chuckled, going straight for the human's lips once again.</p>
<p>_____________________</p>
<p>Later on:</p>
<p>Burter entered the, now empty, baths hoping to unwind from the day he spent completing a long, hard mission. He'd been paired with Recoome, the big oaf accidentally destroying quite a few of the artifacts they were sent to recover, making the mission even more of a pain than it would've been had he simply gone with Guldo. The Ginyu sighed, preparing to step into the tub and let all his worries melt away...</p>
<p>...until he spotted a peculiar substance floating in the water. Strange. It looked an awful lot like-</p>
<p>"JEICE, YOU ASS!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>